No need for this crummy fic!
by Phoenix Hedgehog
Summary: This is a fic that answers the unanswerable question what if the Masaki household discovered alcohol! Rated R for later Chapters


What the heck is that!?  
  
-------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sonic the hedgehog or even Tenchi Muyo  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Alcohol and computers don't mix  
  
\action\  
"thought"  
/change of location/  
  
/Outside the shrine/  
Tenchi: Hmmmmm....what a nice day today has been "to peaceful" I wonder where Ryoko and Ayeka have got to  
/Tenchi's house/  
Ryoko: Wow this new Playstaion 2 is great  
Ayeka: Especillay since we hurt each other virtually  
Ryoki: Meow   
Ryoko: Move it Carrot breath what the hell's that   
/Washu's lab/  
Washu: Ow! that hurt \think's\ I need a morale booster  
  
Kiss-ass puppet 1: Washu's so fine  
Kiss-ass Puppet 2: Washu's an idiot  
Kiss-ass Puppet 1: Is not  
Kiss-ass Puppet 2: Is\pulls out a mini rocket launcher\ DIE! \Fires mini rocket launcher\  
Kiss-ass puppet 1: \Blows up\  
Kiss-ass puppet 2: Washu's so ugly,washu's so stupid  
Washu: \Crushes Kiss-ass puppet 2\ So much for the morale booster"Where the hell did it get the rocket lancher from"  
/Outside The shrine/   
Tenchi: Phew!\wipe's his brow\ I've been bustin' my ball's for granpa for a hour let's see if he has any drink's  
in this old dump  
/Inside the shrine/  
Tenchi: Green tea\look's at window and see's a lever\ Ouuuuuuu what does that lever do \pull's the lever\  
\A seceret drink's cabinet appears\  
Tenchi: Alright!!! Alcohol!!!  
\1 hour and several pint's later\  
Tenchi: Just one more \grab's a bottle of vodka and flip's the lid\  
Grandpa: TENCHI!! What the...your totally wasted!  
Tenchi: Of course you doppey old twat!!! I've been bustin my ass for one hour and I deserve it  
Granpa: I hope that's the alcohol,Ryoko!!!  
Ryoko: \Appear's out of thin air\ Yes?  
Grandpa: Help me remove Tenchi  
Tenchi: You've got really nice tit's\Passes out\  
Ryoko: I like him better this way   
Granpa: Be that as it may we've gotta get him to his room  
\2 hour's later\  
/Tenchi's house/  
Tenchi: Do a little dance make a little love!!!  
Washu: There has gotta be one way of shutting him up  
Ryoko: I dunno  
Ayeka: We don't have this type of liquid on Jurai,This whatta do ya call it..Alcohol?  
Washu: It affect's the brain  
Tenchi: Somebody make love to me!!!  
Ryoko: O.K  
Ayeka: Your not getting laid until we figure out how to stop this  
Ryoko: But he won't wanna get laid when he's back to normal and it'll shut him up  
Ayeka: Fine  
Ryoko: Come on then Tenchi \Grab's him by the ear and pull's him into the bedroom\  
\Bedroom door slide's shut\  
Washu: This is not good what if the effect's are perment  
Granpa: No there not, I brought Tenchi some green tea  
Washu: I don't think he should be disturbed  
Granpa: Where's Ryoko  
Washu: In there with him  
\muffled squeaking sounds can be heard\  
Granpa: Oh,well while Tenchi and Ryoko 'get it on'  
Washu: Ummm...yeah  
Granpa: You could try some if you like  
Washu: Sure! could you put it in a petri dish for me  
Granpa: O.K you Miss Ayeka  
Ayeka: No thank you I'll go to sleep  
  
Tenchi: Yes!Yes!Yes!!!!  
Ayeka:"I can't belive I let her do that"\yawn's\'Night everyone  
Washu & Grandpa: Goodnight  
/Washu's lab/  
Washu: \Looking through a microscope\ This is a most excellent substance...I know I'll mass produce it  
--------------------------------  
the next day  
--------------------------------  
Washu: I mass produced the substance know as vodka!!! I'll try some....  
/Tenchi's room/  
Tenchi: What hit me...\look's next to him\ What is Ryoko doing naked in my room!!  
Ryoko: I'm exhusted  
Tenchi: I remember finding several pint's of larger and a bottle of Vodka but I can't remember what happened after   
that  
Ryoko: You cried out someone make love to me so I did  
Tenchi: No way! I'd never say anything like that  
Ryoko: Well you did   
Tenchi: \Notice's Ryoki on the floor sleeping\ What happened to him  
Granpa: Good morning!  
All: AAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Tenchi:\grab's his trouser's\ Ow my ear's I've got a splitting headache and that did not help  
Granpa: When your dressed there's a hangover special for you Tenchi  
/Washu's lab/  
Washu: So this is what it's like to be 'wasted'   
\There's a knock on the door\  
Washu: Come in  
Ayeka: Hi Wash....What the hell \look's around to see strewn around several empty vodka bottles and a pissed Washu\  
Washu: Join the party  
Ayeka: No it's wrong!  
Washu: Just one bottle  
Ayeka: Just a bit   
Washu: \Pours some into a shot glass\  
Ayeka: Thank's \sips some out the shot glass\This stuff is pretty good   
Washu: \Nods speech is impossible in her current state. she passes out\  
/The living room/  
Tenchi: I still feel like I've been hit by a freight train  
Ryoko: I'm still tired  
Both: But I feel better  
Granpa: Raw eggs are a good cure's for hangover's  
Ryoko: But I DIDN'T HAVE A HANGOVER  
Granpa: \whispers to Tenchi\ What's wrong with her  
Tenchi: \whispers back\ PMS  
Ryoko: I do not have PMS!!!!!!  
Tenchi: \Raise's his eyebrow\  
Ryoko: Well maybe just a little   
/Washu's lab/  
Ayeka: That's some good stuff  
Washu: Yup  
Sasami: What the...Ayeka! What's wrong   
Ayeka: shut up \punches Sasami\  
Sasami: \Recoil's In pain\ Ayeka! What's wrong!  
Ayeka: Drink this \hand's her the half full bottle of vodka\  
Sasami: O.K \take's a mouthful\ Hmmmmm this is nice  
/The living room/   
Tenchi: Man I'm bored  
Ryoko: Let's play the almighty PS2!  
Tenchi:\Fall's over anime style\  
/Washu's lab/  
Washu: Alright now I'm not Pished I fix the computer  
/The living room/  
Tehchi: NO!! NO!! NO!! It's not fair   
Ryoko: HA! HA! HA! I whupped your ass good and proper  
Tenchi: Fine I quit  
\several hours and much tinkering later\  
/Washu's lab/  
Washu: I've finally sobered up and fixed the machine  
Ayeka: Are you sure?  
Washu: Yup  
Ayeka: I doubt it...  
Washu:   
\The machine whirrs to life\  
Washu: See never doubt a genius  
\The machine splutters and die's\  
Ayeka: Remind me never to trust you again  
\Electricity flies out the machine\  
Washu: Oh that can't be good  
\Machine implodes\  
Ayeka: That can't be good  
Washu: No shit dumb-ass  
\Vortex appears\  
Washu: Uh oh  
\The entire House dissapears\  
Granpa: Oh would look at that my house has dissapeared...  
Granpa: HOLY HELL!!! MY HOUSE HAS DISSAPEARED!!!  
---------------------------  
  
Well that's it for now. Well i'm gonna get flamed for leavin it on a cliff hanger  
But....  
  
-What's happened to the house?  
-Why has Sasami played such a small role in this fic?  
-Will Ayeka ever get of the Vodka?  
-And most importantly...  
-Why do I hate Ryoki so much?  
  
Techno_Greb   
  
Please R&R it's for your own good 


End file.
